The Adventures of Super Grell and Ronnie Poo
by AttackOnMySanity
Summary: What happens when you mix a box off dress up clothes, a can of red paint, some makeup, and the shinigami dispatch? Chaos. Pure Chaos. Rated T for minor cursing.


**Hello. You may have read my other fanfiction. I felt as if needed more shinigami dispatch stories that weren't about Alan and Eric...This honestly was a random idea that popped into my head. I won't even try to apply logic to it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.. nor any superheros. If i did they would all be a lot more FABULOUS.**

_Somewhere in the Shinigami Dispatch…._

"BORING. BORING. BORING. Why must I do ALL of this paperwork?" Grell sat at his desk obviously not amused by his work. It's not HIS fault that he was on suspension. All he wanted to do was have a little fun…

...and by fun I mean painting women the beautiful color he loved so much.

Red. The color that the flamboyant shinigami loved so much. It is the color of passion. The color of fruit. The color of blood. He wanted nothing more than to be one day painted this color, and because this was impossible EVERY. SINGLE. ITEM. that Grell owned was red.

The redhead rolled around in his red chair, much to the annoyance of Ronald Knox, who unfortunately had the privilege of occupying the cubicle next to him. He had already gotten on William's bad side from a painting incident, and did not want to get involved in any more of Grell's antics…

Sadly he would fail at this today.

"You know Ronnie… This is terribly boring. Why don't we do something a little more….Fun." Grell was now hanging upside down off his red chair.

Ronald suspected innuendo. "Like what?"

"Well," Started the plotting shinigami. "We could always play dress up."

"What kind of dress up?"

"The kind with costumes, dresses, and capes of course!... Wait. What were you thinking?"

The blonde shinigami stood silently.

"DO YOU THINK I'M A PERVERT MR. KNOX? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM PERFECTLY STRAIGHT!"

"Like a rainbow?"

"Yes. Exactly. Straight as a rainbow. I'm glad we have come to terms." Grell flipped his hair dramatically and pouted.

He reaches underneath his (red) desk and pulls out an overflowing (red) chest. In it are several red ballroom gowns, capes, costumes, tiaras, high heels, and other assorted items. The red head also pulls out a large box of makeup.

"Didn't that all get confiscated last week after you encounter with the Phantomhive brat?"

Grell shutters at the mention of the sadistic bluenette. "Don't remind me. I had to recline all over Will's office before he gave in and gave all of it back. A girl's gotta have her makeup."

"Whatever you say…"

Suddenly a large red boa poof appears out of the box. Before he knew it, Ronald Knox was covered in red. Then he was violently shoved into the (red) office chair.

"Stand still Ronnie! You're going to get the mascara all over your face! Sit still! Resistance is futile!"

"MMMMMMHMMGHAMMMMMMEMMGHAHHHH! Get that bloody wand away from me! I don't want to look like that demon you love!"

Grell paused and quickly moved the mascara wand away from the irritated shinigami's face. "You mean Sebas-chaan! You could never look as sexy as him. Not all the makeup in the world could do that. Besides, now its my turn."

Out of the chest flies a red cape with the superman insignia on it, along with a matching blue one with a large R on it. Grell shoves the blue cape at Ronald, who just stares at it dumbfoundedly.

" I am not wearing this."

"YES. YOU. ARE." Grell puts on his cape and starts to run around the cubical.

"NO. I'M. NOT."

-five minutes later-

Ronald sat in the corner of Grell's cubical, who at the moment was holding his chainsaw to Ronald's lawn mower.

"YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE."

"Try me? I'll do it." The chainsaw slowly moved closer to lawnmower.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it. Give me the bloody cape."

"I'm glad you have finally come to your senses."

Soon Grell and Ronald were dressed in full superhero costumes. Grell of course was dressed in a woman's costume. The other shinigami was very unamused with his outfit. He was dressed like a blue WonderWoman. What annoyed him the most was the tights. Sparkly, blue, way too tight, tights.

"Now I am Super Grell! Savior of Fabulous! And you are my faithful sidekick, Ronnie Poo! Together we battle the evil supervillain, William the Wonderful!"

"Uh… Mr. Sutcliff. If he's a villain then why is he 'wonderful'?"

The red haired shinigami gave him the death glare. "DO NOT QUESTION MY LOGIC! Anyway," He continued. "Why don't we go defeat William the Wonderful?"

"You are just asking for your suspension to be extended." Muttered Ronald Knox.

"Just grab the paint. Super Grell and Ronnie Poo away! Off to save the day!" Grell skips out of the cubical towards the supervillain's office. His sidekick enthusiastically follows.

"Why do I always get dragged along on your stupid adventures?"

"Shut up. It's a stealth mission."

Suddenly Mr. Grumpy Pants himself opens the door, only to find Grell crawling around the opening to his office. In his hands he holds a camera.

FLASH

"DAMN IT YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE! I will never live this down." Yells the annoyed reapers.

"William the wonderful will rule all of the Shinigami Dispatch and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

The End.


End file.
